


podfic [A friend]

by Gemini_Baby



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Temporary Character Death, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne's Parent, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: “You and me, kiddo. From the beginning to all the way to the end.”Not for the first time, Dick wished that his words had proved to be more literal. That he would have madeto the end with the kid.That he had been able to stay with himto the end.Placing the game at Damian’s grave and telling him that he had broken his phone because of Damian, Dick had thought that maybe...maybe they could have gone haunting arcades together. Maybe they would have invented a tag game. Something between just them as the world around continued blissfully and unaware of them.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 5





	podfic [A friend]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517090) by [Gemini_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby). 



> This maybe not my favourite work...  
> I am still figuring out things though <3  
> and I tried a new voice/way in this one and am quite happy with that :D

**Listen:**

  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/vocaroo-18-mar-2021-11-06-53-gmt-0500-138o-49-no-5vgo/Vocaroo%2018%20Mar%202021%2011_06_53%20GMT%2B0500%20138o49NO5vgo.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Title:** [A friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517090)

**Author:** [Gemini_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby)

**Reader:** [Gemini_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby)

**Length:** 4 minutes 17 seconds

**Downloads:** [mp3](MP3%20URL)

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some feedback!!  
> Also, check out the fic!! <3


End file.
